Cry Me A River
by Kat Harley
Summary: Una cena de navidad sin planear puede darte muchas sorpresas.


**_Hola! Me emociona publicar este one shot. Quiero esto en navidad. Lo quiero._**

**_Los personajes y Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, todo es de Hajime Isayama. _**

**_Este songfic oneshot es dedicado a SanNanKnight, y está basado en la canción "Cry me a River" de Ella Fitzgerald, específicamente en la versión de Julie London, que si son fans de V de Vendetta, llegaron a bailar Evey y V. Es un proyecto musical a cantar próximamente._**

* * *

**_"… Now you say you're lonely_**

**_You cried the long night through_**

**_Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river_**

**_I cried a river over you… "_**

Hanji ocultaba las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Llevaba el bolso colgado entre su hombro y su pecho y unos guantes de cuero, regalo de él.

Al reparar en los guantes, sacó las manos. Se rasparían y lucirían desgastados, cosa que a Levi no le gustaría en lo más mínimo.

Comenzaba a adoptar rasgos de él que aunque exagerados, hacían la vida más simple en muchos aspectos.

La simpleza y sencillez en Hanji Zoe eran una característica inherente en su persona, tan inherente que no podía renunciar a ello en su personalidad. Pero la pulcritud y pensamiento abstracto de Lance Levi eran tan poderosamente atrayentes para ella en contraposición con su actitud sencilla, tan propia y común en sí misma, que no podía ignorarlo.

Hacía frío. El viento soplaba inclemente y sacudía los cristales en las casas y departamentos por los que ahora pasaba, atisbando por las ventanas. Era Navidad. Levi permanecería solo en la ciudad, y siendo ellos colegas de oficina, él el director administrativo y ella la directora creativa de una empresa de publicidad multinacional, convivían codo a codo en todo, por lo que, dado que él no tenía familia, le había invitado a pasar esa noche con ella, cosa que misteriosamente, Levi aceptó. Tenía todo listo en casa, pero le faltaba vino. Nada mejor para beber en Navidad que vino. Él apreciaría mucho un buen vino francés, así que eligió un vino blanco espumoso, que aunque ligeramente dulce, no interferiría con el sabor de la comida que pensaba preparar. "_Ése hombre se fija en todo_", pensó.

Lo notó por el regalo que le dio en el intercambio de la oficina. Dos semanas antes de ese día, Lance Levi recibía por medio de una de las secretarias, la notificación de quien era la persona a la que debía obsequiar. "_Hanji Zoe_". Chascó la lengua en un gesto de fastidio, porque Hanji era muy expresiva, amable, cordial y parlanchina con todo el mundo, pero poco hablaba sobre sí misma. "_Ésa mujer es indescifrable_" pensó él.

**_"… Now you say you're sorry_**

**_For being so untrue_**

**_Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river_**

**_I cried, cried, cried a river over you… "_**

Hanji por su parte sabía que quien le obsequiaría algo, sería Levi. Tenía un don especial para hablar con las personas y obtener de ellas la información precisa que requería. Petra, una chica irlandesa que era la secretaria de Levi, fue quien se lo dijo, después de decirle que la envidiaba por poder pasar tiempo con él. _"Si yo fuera usted, yo buscaría declararme al Director"_ dijo a Hanji con voz emocionada y las mejillas sonrosadas. _"¿Qué le verán las mujeres a ése enano? Sí, es culto, es guapo y se viste muy bien... Pero es un maniático obsesivo... No lo entiendo..."_ La dejó allí con sus ilusiones y se puso a planear su regalo para él. Si no entendía a los hombres en general, menos podía entender a Levi que aunque era una persona con un gusto exquisito, también era alguien que no vestía con excesivo lujo ni gastaba grandes cantidades de dinero en su persona. Por lo que dio vueltas en algunas tiendas y encontró un portafolio de piel negra con cerradura de combinación y remaches chapados en oro de 14 k. que iba perfectamente con él. Era algo elegante, sencillo y al mismo tiempo de muy buen gusto y de un tamaño adecuado a su estatura. Y es que Levi era un hombre pequeño. Apenas media 1.60 pero era un hombre sumamente capaz, serio, confiable y muy apasionado en su trabajo. Los mejores tratos de la agencia se debían precisamente a él y a su capacidad de convencimiento. Y aunque como hombre le parecía difícil de entender, lo admiraba como colega y nunca quitaba la vista a su trabajo.

Hanji era muy friolenta y al entrar cada día a su oficina y hablar con su secretaria, una chica japonesa de voz profunda y físico precioso (era la jefa del resto de las secretarias de la agencia pese a su juventud) siempre se quejaba del frío. Mikasa entendía muy poco a su jefa, pues en el distrito de Japón donde ella había nacido, el frío era cosa casi de todo el año e incluía mucha nieve, pero la señorita Zoe era una persona muy amable y dulce con ella y por eso su respuesta era: "Debería comprar unos guantes forrados, jefa". Pero Hanji reía alegremente y le decía que no había necesidad "Porque el frío aquí sólo dura una época del año". Un día de la primer semana de búsqueda del regalo para Zoe, Levi presenció esta conversación y entonces recordó que la mayor parte de la ropa que vestía Hanji era de colores obscuros, así que al salir de la oficina, se escabulló en una tienda y buscó unos guantes. Vio muchos pares, casi todos sofisticados y llenos de elementos femeninos que sin embargo él sentía cursis y repetitivos para ella, una mujer única. _"Una mujer única, lleva guantes únicos"_ pensó y entonces su búsqueda se vio recompensada al ver un único par de guantes de piel negra, sencillos con un pequeño detalle similar a una hebilla chapada en oro en el puño. La hebilla estaba coronada por la parte superior con un trabajo de orfebrería muy extraño, con un diseño similar a un grabado antiguo de plumas de pájaro. _"Libertad"_, fue su primer pensamiento, pero la imagen que se reflejó en su mente no era la de unas alas de pájaro, sino la del rostro de la chica castaña en la que no había dejado de pensar esa última semana.

El día del intercambio era algo digno de no olvidar jamás.

Cuando llegó el momento, todos se entregaron sus regalos sin mucha ceremonia más allá de un abrazo (a excepción del novio de Mikasa, un apasionado muchacho que llegó directamente a besarla e hizo muchas cosas para lograr ser él quien le regalase a su amada que no pudo sino esconder el rostro en su pañoleta roja), pero cuando por fin Levi dio el discurso de Navidad y le sonrió a todos de forma aséptica, entonces el ánimo general se encendió e incluso la misma Hanji se sorprendió de la ternura que ese hombre había sido capaz de despertar en todos, pero sobre todo en ella.

**_"… You drove me, nearly drove me, out of my head_**

**_While you never shed a tear_**

**_Remember, I remember, all that you said_**

**_You told me love was too plebeian_**

**_Told me you were through with me and..."_**

_"Esta tarde, yo me uno a ustedes, para expresar mi admiración por este equipo de trabajo que se ha convertido en una familia. Hoy mi regalo es para el miembro de esta familia que creo es único en su tipo_ (al escuchar eso, Hanji sin saber porqué, bajó el rostro sin poder mirarlo), _nuestra directora creativa, excepcional mujer y colega... Hanji Zoe..."_ Todos aplaudieron alegremente y las chicas se miraron entre ellas notando la actitud en las palabras de Levi. Éste se acercó a Hanji y en un galante gesto, hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, a manera de reverencia. Su regalo a los ojos de Hanji era una caja pequeña envuelta en un bellísimo papel dorado y un moño en forma de flor de intenso color carmesí. Hanji lo tomó entre sus manos, y Levi, con su misma expresión sería de siempre, únicamente le pidió pasar a su oficina y se retiró sin mayor ceremonia.

Hanji fue prácticamente tras Levi y mientras en la sala de espera de la agencia algunos comentaban y otros se iban dispersando volviendo a sus labores, ella cerró la puerta tras de ambos.

**_" … Now you say, you say you love me_**

**_Well, just to prove that you do_**

**_Come on and cry me a river, cry me a river_**

**_'Cause I cried a river over you … "_**

Levi se sentó en su escritorio e invitó a Hanji a sentarse, a lo que ésta respondió acomodándose el abrigo y se sentó con el regalo que el le diera, aún sin abrir, entre las manos.

- Imagino, señorita Zoe, que la campaña está terminada.

- Por supuesto que sí. Hace dos días. ¿Está bien si me voy a casa? Quisiera descansar, anoche no fui a dormir...

- Lo sé, por eso la llamé. Yo puedo quedarme en la oficina para afinar los detalles, todos tienen familia y hoy es Navidad. Seguro que usted también debe tener ganas de salir a cenar con su novio y...

- Wow, wow, señor, basta, usted se equivoca. Yo no abandonaré mi trabajo y... No tengo novio o familia aquí. Mis padres murieron en Francia ya hace unos años y no tengo hermanos ni tíos o primos. Me embriagaré sola en casa con vino blanco y me iré a dormir temprano antes que sea Navidad - y dijo esto con un dejo de tristeza, llevándose entonces una mano a los labios a causa de su desliz verbal al hablar sobre sus planes de la noche - Me supongo que usted tiene planes, así que no lo haré quedarse, yo puedo cerrar la agencia y asegurarme que todos hayan recibido su bonificación de fin de año.

- No es necesario. Erwin, mi asistente, puede hacer eso. Dígame, le ha gustado el regalo?

- Ahm... No lo he visto... - y comenzó a abrir la tapa de la caja con delicadeza. El papel mismo lucía muy caro y como mencioné antes, Hanji era una persona sumamente sencilla, así que regalos así, la impactaban mucho.

Al abrir la tapa, su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

- Señor, ha sido usted muy considerado.

- No soy tan viejo, puede llamarme Levi. Llevamos más de un año trabajando juntos y es buen momento para tratar de que trascienda nuestra relación laboral a un nivel un poco más amistoso.

Esto sorprendió muchísimo a Hanji, que por fin levantó la vista, y sorprendió a Levi mirándola interesado.

- De verdad ha... Has sido muy amable, Levi. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?

- Vino tinto y una película.

- ¿No tienes familia?

- No realmente - dijo con desinterés.

- ¿Te molestaría cenar conmigo?

Levi entonces intercambió mirada por mirada y todo lo que obtuvo fue la sonrisa de ésa escandalosa mujer. ¡Pero qué bonita era cuando sonreía!

Negó entonces con la cabeza.

- Me encantaría cenar con usted...

- Nada de usted. Soy Hanji, tutéame por favor.

- Hecho - y su expresión de seriedad se suavizó - ¿A dónde debo pasar por tí?

- Nada de pasar - y comenzó entonces a escribir su dirección en un post- it que al terminar de escribir, le entregó - esta es la dirección de mi departamento. ¿Te gusta la comida francesa?

- Soy _francés_, Hanji - dijo con una ligera sonrisa de lado.

- Esa es tu nacionalidad, pero no me dice nada sobre tus gustos.

- Por supuesto que me gusta_, Cuatro Ojos_, es obvio - y rompió a reír entonces en una sonora carcajada.

- No sabía que supieras reír, Levi.

Y éste por toda respuesta, se enserió un poco, pero en la comisura de sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa.

**_"… You drove me, nearly drove me, out of my head_**

**_While you never shed a tear_**

**_Remember, remember, all that you said_**

**_Told me love was too plebeian_**

**_Told me you were through with me and ..."_**

Al llegar Hanji a casa, ya tenía todo listo. Había flores dispuestas en un jarrón, rosas blancas con puntas sonrosadas que a ella le gustaban muchísimo. Decidió usar un vestido, cosa que jamás había hecho. Rojo, con pequeñas mangas abullonadas y un suéter de color negro. Se calzó unas zapatillas primero y luego, pensativa en la estatura de su jefe, decidió cambiar por unos _flats_ de charol negro, con dos lacitos a cada lado. Sí, no dejaba de ser más alta, pero no trataría de humillarlo. Él había sido amable después de todo con el asunto del regalo y de hecho, en el calor del momento en la oficina, ella había olvidado darle a él el suyo. Tendría que improvisar y dárselo en la también improvisada cena que había preparado. Un jamón mechado y relleno de frutas secas y gravy estaba dispuesto en una bandeja, con algunas rebanadas ya recortadas delicadamente; había hecho algo de pasta sofrita en mantequilla y pimienta que ahora reposaba en un platón cubierta de un _pesto_ de color verdoso, que aparecía resbalando sobre ésta, graso y suculento. Dos copas de cristal de color azul brillaban a la luz de unas cuantas velas dispuestas en un candelabro de plata, y alrededor de la sala y el comedor. Una tarta de frutos rojos frescos y kiwi adornaba el otro extremo de la mesa y una jarra de cristal también azulado, llena de agua, se dejaba ver detrás de las flores por si alguien quisiera beber. En una cubetita con hielo, estaba la botella que había decidido comprar. _"No sé por qué he hecho tanta comida, ¿quién la comerá luego?"_. Pero su mente sonreía.

**_"… Now, now you say you love me_**

**_Well, just to prove you do_**

**_Come on and cry, cry, cry me a river, cry me a river_**

**_'Cause I cried a river over you… "_**

El timbre sonó a las 9:15 en punto. Hanji antes de abrir, entró antes al baño, al lado de la entrada de su departamento y se miró el cabello suelto que usualmente llevaba en una coleta desordenada. Se pasó _gloss_ en los labios y recordó, mirándose en el espejo, la frase que dijera la secretaria de Levi, lo que la hizo sonreírle a su reflejo:

_"Si yo fuera usted, buscaría declararme al Director"_

Salió del baño y abrió la puerta.

Levi la miró, embobado y le costó trabajo reponerse de la sorpresa. Ahora entendía lo que decían los inútiles de los empleados de producción en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Ésa mujer era preciosa cuando se la veía desde el ángulo adecuado. Le sonrió mirándola un momento y se acercó a ella, notando que no llevaba puestas sus espantosas botas cafés que la hacían lucir tan alta.

- Buenas noches, desconocida - y la besó en los labios sin necesidad de ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlos.

Hanji no supo qué hacer y por toda respuesta, correspondió disfrutando profundamente el contacto. La mano enfundada de Levi sostuvo su cuello un segundo, mientras su lengua se deslizó entre los labios de ella chocando entonces ligeramente con la suya. Se alejó despacio de ella y miró al interior. La mesa cuadrada lucía hermosa bajo el mantel blanco de encaje y las bandejas de un montón de comida que apenas si vio. Esa mujer se había esmerado mucho. Todo en su departamento estaba lleno de terciopelo, desde las cortinas, la sala, el diván, que observó pensándola a ella sobre él en ese mismo mueble.

Le gustaba mucho. Siempre le había gustado mucho.

¿Por qué hasta ahora daba un paso a ella?

**_"… If my pillow could talk, imagine what it would have said_**

**_Could it be a river of tears I cried in bed?_**

**_So you can cry me a river… "_**

Porque él no había dado ningún paso. Pero estaba feliz. Era un sentimiento que no había tenido jamás antes por nadie. Nadie le había hecho sentir esa emoción, nadie le había hecho desear otro beso. De pronto sintió que no se podría detener.

**_"… Daddy, go ahead and cry that river_**

**_'Cause I cried, how I cried a river over you_**

**_How I cried a river over you… "_**

Hanji cerró la puerta, impactada. Le temblaban los labios y respiraba agitada.

Sabía que quería más. Las mejillas, como los pétalos de las rosas del jarrón, temblaban imperceptiblemente, sonrosadas y dulces.

Volteó a mirarlo y a la luz de las velas se acercó a él, más que sabiendo, descifrando.

Más que pensando, sintiendo.

Era navidad.

Y todos desean su regalo.


End file.
